Alice
by CupcakesREvil
Summary: There was once a little dream. No one knows who had dreamt it. It was a really small dream. This made the little dream think, 'I don't want to disappear! How can I make people dream me'. The little dream thought and thought, and at last had an idea. "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."


_There was once a little dream. No one knows who had dreamt it. It was a really small dream. This made the little dream think, 'I don't want to disappear! How can I make people dream me?'. The little dream thought and thought, and at last had an idea. "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."_

In the darkness, a small window of light appeared. Five figures were shown, rapidly moving towards an object that looked like a cloud. One of the figures snatched it up, before being tackled down, dropping the object. There were voices, too blurred to understand. The first figure responded the same way, before taking off into the air, leaving the other four.

The window flashed, now darker, showing that it was night. A temple is shown, before the window zoomed inside showing four children, sleeping peacefully for the last time. The little dream smiled, before another window appeared, showing an almost empty mansion, and zooming inside as well. It showed another child, out cold on top of what looked like a robot. The dream's smile widened, "They shall do." It said, before entering their dreams.

_'The first Alice was a brave blond one,_

_Wielding martial arts in the wonderland._

_Beating down everything in his way,_

_He was followed by a bloody, red path._

Clay always had loved the joy of dreams. In dreams, there are no rules that restrict you like the real world. You could love who you want and not be told it's wrong. You can be rich and not even work for the money. Even you can steal and not get caught. In Clay's case, there was one thing he loved the most. _Bloodshed_.

He enjoyed it. The screams, the crunch of bone in his hands, the warmth of spilled blood, everything that was carnage. In the real world, he could not do this, knowing he would be locked away for this. But in his dreams, it was unlimited. Clay let blood lust cloud his mind as he killed everything that moved, enjoying the horrified screams as he killed.

From afar, the little dream frowned, seeing him kill. "This one's too violent." It ticked. "And even worse, many are now dead. He might kill more as well." It then smiled. "I know how to fix that." The dream smirked at the bloody figure before lifting a hand.

Clay was laughing hysterically, smiling at his bloodied hands. Suddenly, a cage surrounded him, startling the madman. "Where in tarnation am I?" he growled. He heard a giggle, before turning to what looked like a child. "You've been a bad boy, breaking my toys." it said. "Now it's time for a time-out." "Let me out!" Clay said. "Too late." The dream laughed, before disappearing. Clay stared at nothing, before he screamed in the now empty forest.

_'This new Alice deep in the woods,_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive._

_If it weren't for the red path he made,_

_No one would think that he even existed.'_

_'The second Alice was a fragile tan one,_

_He sang to the world in the wonderland._

_Filling regions with so many false created notes,_

_That were of a crazy bleak world.'_

Raimundo loved to sing. He practiced when alone and knew he was good at it. He rarely sang though, afraid that discovery of his singing might ruin his reputation. But, in his dreams, he is not judged, nor ridiculed, but _praised_ of his voice. Rai enjoyed his dreams, always being listened to by an appreciative audience. To tell the truth, he really would rather dream then be awake.

Emotionally, he was weak. Rai could be laughing one second and depressed the next, just because of the thought of losing Ninja Fred. He knew if he encountered something depressing, he would break down. Having his dreams as his 'happy place', he was carefree, thus resulting in his usual demeanor. But now, that all changed…

Rai shivered violently, recalling what happened just moments ago. People he knew were being slaughtered. By _Clay's_ hands, of all people. He hid quietly, hoping for the demented version of Clay to leave. Flashes of what happened coursed through his mind. Blood, screaming, terror etched in the faces of the victims, it was like a twisted horror movie. He heard footsteps coming closer, oh so terribly close. Rai, terrified as he was, calmed down.

'_It's just a dream._' he thought, '_None of this is real. I'll just awake in my bedroom, Ninja Fred wrapped in my arms, and all my friends sleeping peacefully._' He weakly smiled at this, before plucking one of the roses in the bush he hid. Rai started to hum, voice rising to song. Then, moments later, a sickening crunch of bone and squirt of blood could be heard echoing throughout the area. Any survivors would have only seen a bloodstained rose.

'_This new Alice was that of a rose,_

_He was beat and killed by a madman._

_It left a flower blooming sadly red,_

_The one who was loved was now forgotten_.'

'_The third Alice was a little black one,_

_Very cute and dear in the wonderland._

_She charmed people to her every beck and call,_

_She had made a strange black country_.'

"Impossible! That many people killed in one day is not possible!" Kimiko shouted. She was shaking violently, her fear overpowering common sense. "Do not worry my queen." said a servant, "It's impossible to penetrate the castles walls." "I don't care if it's impossible!" screamed Kimiko, "I want guards in every corner of this castle! I shall not be killed!" "As you wish, my liege."

Kimiko was this country's queen, paranoid that someone might try taking her life, even if they followed her rules to every word. She has been queen for years, making strange to gruesome rules. Her paranoia showing in everything she does. Checking constantly behind her, having every meal tested for poisoning, and bathing with guards nearby were just some of the few of what Kimiko did. As time passed, her mind became unstable.

Kimiko paused as the servant scurried away, frowning. '_Can hardly trust anyone anymore. Getting out of hand. Must solve._' She smiles wickedly. '_Get all before me. Kill one by one. Must start._' She looks around. '_Where? Where? Need to find_.' She glances at the table, before running to it, swiping at an object. '_Yes! Good. Need to start. Get guard. Deliver to anyone._'

Kimiko calls the guard, whispers to him quietly, and sends him away. As he leaves, the guard swore he saw a maniacal smile from his queen. He shrugs it off, only to start wondering why she ordered him to deliver to anyone he meets outside the castle. The guard smiles, '_Probably wanting someone to make her feel better, she __**has**__ been acting strange lately._' Sadly, he doesn't hear the hysterical laughter coming from her room.

_'This new Alice was the country's queen,_

_Taken over by a distorted dream._

_She was afraid of losing to death,_

_She would forever rule her country.'_

_'During this, two children went into the woods._

_They had a tea party under a sakura tree._

_An invitation from the castle for them was, _

_The trump card of hearts.'_

Jack and Omi stared at the card, wondering who sent them the letter. The soldier who gave them it went before explaining what it was for. "Should we open it?" Jack asked. "It is probably best, my friend," said Omi, "that we open it. It could be of great importance." "Alright, if you say so." Jack opened the letter, before taking out a small card. His eyes scanned it before widening. "What does it say?" Omi asked.

"Nothing. It's an ace of hearts..." Jack replied, looking perplexed. Omi smiled "That's from Kimiko!" "Kimiko?!" Jack said, "She's here?!" "Yes, she's the queen." Jack gave a long whistle. _'Wow, a queen. Who knew she had it in her.'_ He thought. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Omi said, before running off. Jack smiled, before running after him.

For Omi and Jack, this place was paradise. No rules nor sides separated these two friends. This world was something where they could put aside their differences and just be _kids_. While they both enjoyed each other's company, and being in the only place where their friendship is allowed, they never questioned the possibility of it being just more than a dream.

When they arrived at the castle, they met a smiling maid, who bowed to them. "Our queen is expecting you." She said, "Follow me please."

_'The fourth Alice was a pair of friends,_

_Their enjoyment being in the wonderland._

_Going through many different doors,_

_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat._

_The prideful younger and the smart older,_

_Though they were closest to Alice's Wonderland…'_

Thanking the maid, Omi and Jack entered the bedroom. For some reason, Jack shivered. Looking around, he didn't spot Kimiko. "Wonder where she is." "She must be around here some –" "There she is!" They saw Kimiko looking out the large window, fiddling with something. "It's good to see you, my friend!" Omi greeted. Silence only answered them.

"K-Kimiko?" Jack didn't like this, something was wrong. All of a sudden, Kimiko burst into hysterical laughter. Both boys were now shaking. "Um, Kimiko?" Jack took a step foward. Whirling around, Kimiko gave them a good look at what she was holding.

**Splat!**

Pain. So much pain. Jack collapsed, looking towards his stomach. '_A knife. She threw a knife at me._' Looking up was probably the biggest mistake Jack had made. A devilish grin split her face in half while her pupils where pinpricks in her wide eyes. He barely registered Omi's frantic shouts as she pulled out another knife.

He pulled himself in front of Omi, taking the second knife to the chest. He looked back. Omi had a shocked look on his face, eyeing the knives, Kimiko, and him. Jacks eyes closed. 'This is real, isn't it?' Hearing metal clank against each other, he shouted franticly, "Omi, get out of here!" He turned around just in time to catch another on his shoulder. Blood was already pooling around him, his vision starting to blur. Omi was still frozen in terror, not believing what was happening. Tears slid down his cheek, only hearing him stutter, "S-Spicer…" Jack chuckled sadly. '_He never got rid of that habit huh?_'

Looking at Kimiko, he knew he wouldn't make it. "Omi." the younger swallowed nervously. "Wake up, I'll be right behind you." "B-but –" "It's okay," he gave a grin, "it's just a dream."

**Splat!**

Everything started to black out, any sounds muffled as he faded away. He barely caught Omi disappear in a flash, but smiled still. '_Please Omi,_' He saw Kimiko's dark figure approach. '_remember –_' With one more stab, he fell into darkness.

**'****_remember to live._****'**

_'One was never woken from his dreaming,_

_Forever he wandered in the wonderland.'_

"All of the Alice's are gone," said the dream. It frowned. "Now what should I do? The first was too bloodthirsty, the second was slayed, the third is mad, and the last two were lost." It scratched its head. "Who is the next Alice?" It paused, before turning to you. "How about," it giggled, "you?"


End file.
